


Confession

by PyreWrites



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Insecurity, Love Confessions, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites
Summary: There is something that Chloe has to say to her best friend. Even if Beca will never hear it.





	Confession

Chloe was currently in her second favorite place on earth (curled up with Beca no matter the actual location being the first). She was laying on Beca's bed absently flipping through a magazine while the brunette sat at her desk working on music. She hadn't actually read anything on the pages in front of her in at least 20 minutes. She had a swarm of butterflies flitting around the edges of the knot in her stomach.

Graduation was done. Their plan for Worlds was in place. For the first time in almost nine months, Chloe felt at peace.

A slight smile spread across her lips as Beca started absently humming again. After a few moments, the brunette stopped and Chloe could faintly hear the music she was working on. When Beca started humming again Chloe's heart fluttered. When Beca started singing Chloe felt something inside her snap.

“Beca. There is something I need to say out loud.” Chloe started just above a whisper. “Even if you can't hear me I have to say it at least once or I'll regret it forever.”

She waited a moment to make sure Beca was still focused on her computer.

“Back during your freshman year, after Spring Break when we got into ICCA's, I told Bree that I texted you to come back because you made us better. I realized something, but I've never told anybody. I stayed here because you make _me_ better. These last three years have been the best of my life. Because of you. Being by your side day in and day out, it just...”

She wiped at a tear that threatened to escape her eye.

“God Beca, I am so scared. In a few weeks Worlds will be over and we will all be gone. I am terrified of what is going to happen to my life without you in it. You make me better and I'm scared that without you I'm just gonna be that ditz that failed Russian Lit three times and I'm gonna fail at everything else. I'm scared that all the best parts of me are going to leave with you when you go off to become a famous music producer. You are so insanely talented and you are going to be so important and I'm just gonna to be...me.”

Tears had started rolling down her cheeks, but she didn't even notice.

“I'm probably gonna end up being a bored housewife while you are off being everything I know you can be. You have a whole amazing life ahead of you and I'm pretty sure mine is just about done. Probably just settle down with somebody. Probably just settle. Some guy that is nice enough. But doesn't get why music is so important to me. Doesn't get me like you do. You'll be off at fancy parties and award shows and I'll be going to PTA meetings and planning sleepovers. You probably won't even remember me after a while and I'll always be thinking about you.”

Chloe looked up at the girl sitting just a few feet away from her and tried not to sob.

“I know I am going to have a lifetime of 'what if's'. What if I had just said this to your face? What if I had said it earlier? What if you said it back? What if I did and it ruined everything? So I am taking the cowards way out. Saying it when you can't even hear me because you are doing what you are best at. I love you. I'm _in_ love with you, Beca Mitchell. And I am so sorry I'm such a chicken.”

Chloe sat, her heart pounding in her ears the only sound in the otherwise silent room.

“Fuck.” Beca said in a surprisingly softer tone than that word usually carried. “I thought I was the only one.”

Chloe watched as Beca slowly turned her chair around, one side of the headphones not over her ear.

“What?” Chloe finally said.

“Ya know I had kinda assumed, but I guess I should make it official.” Beca said with a hint of a smirk. “Chlo, do you want to move in with me? Most of the major music labels work out of LA and New York and it's gonna be expensive as shit but I figure there are underprivileged kids that need to learn to sing and also strip clubs pretty much everywhere.”

Chloe laughed as her heart soared at the invitation. Then it fluttered (along with other parts of her anatomy reacting) to the realization that Beca had been thinking about her stripping.

“Of course I'll move in with you. Anywhere you end up I'll be happy to go.” Chloe said. Then running her hands down over her body and smiling seductively, “And I'm sure I can cover my half of the rent.”

Just as she began to appreciate the blush that jumped to Beca's cheeks, her first comment and the fact that at least one of her headphones had been off returned to Chloe's mind. Along with the realization that Beca might have actually heard what she had said.

“Beca?” Chloe started uneasily, suddenly afraid that she might have just ruined her relationship with her best friend and the unrequited love of her life.

“Yeah, Chlo?”

“What did you mean? When you said you thought you were the only one?”

Beca slowly removed her headphones and set them on the desk. Then she moved to the bed and gently took Chloe's hands.

“I thought I was the only one scared about what was going to happen next. What I was going to do out there all by myself.” Beca said looking down at her lap. “I thought I was the only one that was sure I was going to self-destruct and end up in a life I don't want because the one person I can always count on is out there being incredible because I know she is so much better than I'll ever be. That I was going to be the one that was forgotten by the most important person in my life. I thought...”

Chloe bit her lip waiting for the rest of the thought to come. She squeezed Beca's hands trying to tell her it was ok. When the brunette finally looked up there were tears in those stormy blue eyes and a smile on her beautiful face.

“I thought I was the only one that had fallen in love with my best friend.”

 


End file.
